Deception from an Autobot
by Optimus Prime's little girl
Summary: Abbi Witwicky... Age:17 5'10 150 lbs. Red hair Blue eyes Wears glasses/Contacts. But is she human? Why is she here on Earth? Why does she have a Decepticon tattoo? Where did she come from? How does she know Optimus? Who's in charge of this ball of Fire?
1. Preface

_**Hey,**_

_**This is my first Transformers fanfic. Most of Abbi's outfits are on or going to be on my profile!**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Iszak Sully**_

* * *

_**Preface**_

"Abbi, c'mon girl! Get that sixteen year old butt out of bed!" The red haired girl frowned and sat up. '_It's not like staring at a ceiling isn't fun, but after years of staring at the same grey ceiling to this hell hole. One would hope and think that people would come and save you.'_ Abbi Tims stood up and pulled on the plain white comfort to the bed. "Abbi!" _'Three, two, one.'_ BANG!

The door slammed open, hit the wall and bounced back nearly hitting Mrs. Greymyer in the face. "Oh, sweetums you're up! That's wonderful, there's a family down stairs wanting to see you." Abbi nodded, her loose bun of red hair bobbing up and down. "Well… Let's get going!"

Rolling her ice blue eyes, Abbi pulled on her black button down shirt, yanking out the wrinkles. Tripping over her long blue jeans, Abbi walked to the door slipping on her tan heels and plopped a tan fedora on her red hair, and slipping past the middle aged woman and walking down the steps. _**(Outfit on Profile)**_

* * *

"Ron, please! She's a real sweetheart even you liked her! And with Sam in college, I'm sort of getting lonely." Begged Judy Witwicky. "All I have at home is those two stupid dogs!"

Ron smiled at his wife. It was true that the two of them were feeling a bit lonely and the house was feeling empty. Of course since, he was at work all day there wasn't anyone to keep Judy company anymore, and she was taking to being alone with the dogs quite hard.

"Judy, you'll still be at home alone. She'll have to be in school."

"Ron the school gets out at one. Please! I need another girl in the house! And Mikaela! Mikaela would love her! Mikaela is always coming over to check on how Sam is doing. But she only stays fifteen minutes or so…. Please Ron! Please! Only this once! Think about it! You could get a shotgun and shoot any of the boys she brings home." Judy pleaded, grabbing her husband's hand to get Ron to look at her.

"Fine. We'll adopt Abbi."


	2. Chapter 1: Coming Home

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Please REVIEW!**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Iszak Sully**_

* * *

_**Chapter One: Coming home**_

_**Abbi's POV**_

* * *

"Abbi?" Mrs. Judy Witwicky asked getting my attention from the window, that I'd been staring out of for the last two hours while talking to my new parents as we speed down the freeway. "Why don't you tell us about yourself?" I heard Ron's snort of disbelief; Judy had asked me that same question about nine times in the last half hour. At least it was something to break the awkward silence that had been growing in the car.

"Ma," I sighed, pushing a chunk of red hair behind my ear, "You've asked me that nine times already, and I've answered each time." _**'Damn it!'**_ I thought,_**'I should have changed and fixed my hair! My hair is probably disgusting! Oh well… too late for that now.'**_

"Oh," Judy blushed and hid her face from my view by staring straight forward. That didn't help much I could still see the redness on her cheek and neck. Her face looked quite pale but that was because of her red hair. I thought for a minute on how Judy looked. She and I looked so a like, I could have been her biological daughter. Other than my skin tone was darker more tan, and my hair was naturally a fire engine red color.

"Judy, why don't we tell Abbi what to expect when we get home?" Ron asked trying to help his wife for the first time since we got into the car.

"Oh! That's a wonderful idea!" Judy exclaimed. "Hmmm….You have an older brother named Sam. He's a real sweetheart. Although… I don't know when you'll meet him; he's in college right now."

"Sam has a car, Abbi. You could drive it around for a week or two, and then maybe drive it back up to the college to give to Sam. He'll give you a ride home." Ron put in.

"Alright sounds good to me," I grinned. Judy looked over her shoulder to look at me, smiled and then continued on with what my new life was going to be like. Apparently Sam had a girlfriend Mikaela; she came over almost every day to talk with Judy. Her dad had just gotten out of prison and needed help with getting his life back together so Mikaela had to 'sick around' to help him; otherwise she would have gone with Sam and lived in the apartments near the college.

"Abbi?" I jumped high enough that I wacked my head on the ceiling of the car. "Abs you alright?" Ron asked holding out a hand to help me out of the car. "We're here. I've been trying to get your attention for about two minutes and you just sat there."

"Sorry, Ron—I mean Dad. I was thinking" I blushed and mumbled lamely. Grabbing up my pack and the small pillow that had been sitting next to me, I stood up straight and looked over the top of the car, "Wow…. This house is amazing!" I grinned at my new home. It was big for a three person family. The grass was a brilliant shade of green. The small garden which rested up against both side of the house, didn't have a single weed, under/over watered plant or a huge bare spot.

"Judy's inside getting your room ready for you. It's upstairs, first door to your right."

"Thanks," I yelled over my shoulder as I ran up the path. I wandered in to the house in was cool, nice compared to the heat and humidity from outside. The walls were covered here and there with family pictures or portraits of Judy, Ron and a boy with dark brown almost black hair and hazel-ish eyes. He was sorta cute in a nerdy kind of way.

"Abbi, I'm up stairs! Come on up." Judy yelled her voice muffled by the walls and floor in between the first floor and second. I took one last look around knowing full well that I would have a chance to look at the rest of the house after I finished 'moving in' and unpacking. "Abs, hurry up, I wanna show you your room!"

"I'm coming Ma!" I laughed as I climbed the stairs two at a time, trying to make me 'journey' faster. I round the corner and nearly smashed into Judy who was coming out of a bedroom.

"Oh! There you are! I was waiting for you." She smiled and led me into the room. I gapped at it. This room was bigger than my room in the Orphanage, as in way bigger…

The walls were a soft cream color. In the shadows and without the light on it the cream almost looked like a light blue. The carpet was brown and cream with crazy designs on covering it. Just looking at the carpet made me go cross eyed and my brain hurt. There was a bed, queen sized with a white downy comforter and blue sheets and throw pillows, two bedside tables one with a lamp the other was bare waiting to have something put on it. In the corner was a tall standing lamp. In front of the lamp was a brown couch with a blue blanket thrown over the back of it and more throw pillows, but these were brown and blue. I saw a vanity with a mirror hanging on the wall. Brown circles and squares covered the curtains that hung with care by the single window. _**(Link on Profile…)**_

I stared opened mouthed at it. Judy grinned and turned me around. I looked at two huge dressers, and an even bigger closet. The closet it's self was like a small bedroom. I wanted to cry. My parents had done this for me.

"Oh Ma!" I grinned and threw my arms around her, "you did all this for me? I can't believe it! I thought I was just gonna get another room. Not a room like this! With a huge closet and dressers, and an amazing bed." I dropped the pack and pillow I'd been holding and ran, jumped and turned, landing on the bed. It was soft and as comfortable as can be. I released a sigh of content. "Thanks Ma," I saw Ron standing in the hall with giant smile on his face, "And Dad."

"Oh it was nothing. We knew you liked these colors and so we thought of a way to put a room together for you and we came up with this." Ron said putting the two duffel bags that he carried on the floor next to the bed. "There's three more bags in car. Come help Abs." I nodded and ran after him, knowing inside that for once, I truly was loved and wanted… even though my biological parents hadn't wanted me. Even though my biological father had 'adopted' so many other 'children' when he knew I was not cared for or watched after.


	3. Chapter 2: Who is that?

_**Hey thank you for reading!**_

**_Sorry it took so long for me to update!_**

* * *

_**This chapter is in 3**__**rd**__** person!**_

**_Chapter Two: Who is that?_**

Sam glared at the leader of the Autobots. "What'd you mean, 'He's out for a drive?' Bee's been gone for a week now!" Ratchet smiled at the boy's ignorance.

"Sam, Bumblebee wanted some time to himself. So I granted him a four week period of time where he could do as he pleased." Optimus said, turning his back on Sam to pick up one of the many weapons that Ironhide had been working on for the last little while.

"Optimus! I need Bee; he's my only ride! Pops wouldn't buy another car after what happened with you guys." Sam said jumping off the stairs to the computer station and wandering after the Autobot.

"Boss," Optimus looked up to see the twins teetering towards him. "We just got word that the human you had us watching has been moved. A family picked the girl." Sam's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What girl?"

"Abbi," one of the twins, Skids, grinned, his golden tooth whistling as he said the girl's name. "Abbi Tims."

"Who's that, Optimus?" Sam asked looking up at him. The Prime shrugged and looked down at the boy then back at the twins. "Optimus, who is that? Why is she important?" Optimus shook his head and blinked his optics hidden for a fraction of a second.

"Abbi?" Ironhide and Ratchet both looked up, "Are you talking about Abbi…Steelstrike?" Ratchet looked at the depression and pain that clearly showed on Optimus' face. Glancing back at Ironhide, Ratchet put down the tools and things he was using to attach several of the new weapons onto Ironhide, before walking to the side of the leader.

"Optimus, we're very sorry. We could have stopped it if you wanted us to." Skids said a slight frown on his face plates.

"Yeah, we could of." Mudflap chimed in. Both twins were confused as to why this new information was hurting Optimus so much. Ironhide tapped the twins' shoulders, "His little girl." They nodded remembering the story about little Steelstrike.

"Who is this girl?" Sam yelled, startling everyone present. "Who is Steelstrike and Abbi?"

"Sam," Ratchet said about to tell Sam that it didn't matter and that he should drop the subject when Optimus interrupted.

"Sam, when I was still on Cybertron and the hatchlings were still being made I had the opportunity to choose one with an old friend of mine. Nitrofrost and I were very close having been trained and worked together as partners and team mates. When we chose the hatchling, I wanted one that I could raise as my own, to carry on the Prime name, since I am the last of the Primes." He turned to look at Sam and the others. They were all staring in shock at Optimus. He hadn't talked about Steelstrike or Nitrofrost since before leaving Cybertron. Sam nodded and motioned with his hand for Optimus to continue.

"Steelstrike was the most perfect little hatchling I had ever seen. She was small, but fast and she learned fast too. Steel was as sweet as could be. I taught her everything and so did Nitrofrost. However there was an unseen for problem that occurred. Nitrofrost was an Autobot, but Megatron changed her." He sighed, his shoulders sinking a little. "Nitrfrost told Megatron about Steelstrike. When I first heard about Nitrofrost's betrayal I tried my best to hide Steelstrike from the Decepticons, but they found her no matter what I did."

"Megatron soon lost all interest in her and focused on Earth. Steelstrike was confused at why her mother had left her. So I had to tell her about everything. Steel wanted nothing more than to kill Megatron and Nitrofrost for all her pains. She tried to follow Megatron when he left for Earth. But I stopped her. I don't think she ever forgave me for that." Optimus sat down on the Semi truck that the others used every now and then for sitting on. "When we came to Earth there was no one there on Cybertron to stop Steel from coming. I found her as soon as she hit the planet and commanded her to leave at once. But being the stubborn thing she is she wouldn't leave. She stayed here on Earth but as a human. I've followed her every move. And now she has been adopted by a family. It will be hard to keep track of her than before."

Sam sat in thought, frowning. **_'So Optimus has a daughter. I wonder what she is like.'_** He looked over at Optimus who seemed to be really upset about a lot of things. He's face plates were contorted into a blank look of pure pain.

"Hey umm… Boss," Mudflap asked. "Do you want us to go out and get Bee? I think he's with the girl."

"No!" barked Optimus. "If he is with Abbi, then she will be safe!"


	4. Chapter 3: First Day of School

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**_**__****Kay it's time for a question! Do you guys want Abbi  
Sam **before**__**** she"meets" Optimus? **After?**__**** or **Together?

**_Love ya!_**

**_Optimus Prime's Little Girl!_****_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter Three: First day of School**_

_**Abbi's POV**_

'_**The sky was the same dismal grey with its puke green clouds of exhausts floating through the air. A young femme Autobot sat on the chair watching out the window. Waiting for her parents to come home from the meeting for all the commanders. She could see a lone figure walking up the walkway towards the building. The Autobot threw open the door grinning as wide as her face plates would let her.**_

"_**Daddy!" she cried running towards the older bot. He stopped and held out his arms for the youngling. "Daddy your home!" As she reached him, he picked her up and spun her around in his arms.**_

"_**Hey there Steelstrike. How are you?" her father set her back on the ground and continued walking with his daughter in tow.**_

_**A frown broke out on the Steelstrike's face. "Daddy, where's Mom?" the Autobot shook his head. "Daddy! This is my Mom! Where is she?"**_

"_**Gone Steel, I'm sorry. I couldn't stop her or Megatron, without starting a war." He picked up the youngling again and walked inside the building, "Let's go upstairs and I'll tell you everything." Steelstrike nodded and blinked clearing her blue optics.**_

_**Steel's father set her down and walked out of the main hall towards his room to get something.'**_

"OPTIMUS!" I gasped and bolted up right, tears streaming down my cheeks. "What the hell!" I muttered wiping my cheeks to rid the of tears. Who was Optimus? Why was I dreaming about that little robot girl again.

"Abbi, are you alright?" Judy asked pounding on the door.

"Yeah Ma," I said slipping out from under the covers.

"Good, it's time for school and your breakfast is on the table. Hurry darlin' you told Andy you'd give him a ride." I smiled as Judy continued to list of a few things before leaving. I grabbed the stack of clothes I'd put on my nightstand, and dashed into the bathroom._** (Link to outfit on profile)**_

I was showered and fixing my hair, make up and clothes in exactly 15 minutes. I glanced up from my contact box at mirror. I looked like a walking zombie that had been attacked by the atomic bomb or something. And that was _**after**_ my shower! I tugged at my hair, rolling my eyes at the fluff of red hair that was now currently taking the spot of where normal hair should be. I pulled it back into a high pony tail and just left my hair alone from there.

Again turning my gaze upon my contacts I opened the container and frown. Was one ripped? Crap! I put my finger in and felt the contact touch my finger tip. Lifting it up to eye level I could see the plain rip in the contact almost right down the middle.

"Damn it!" I hissed, "Stupid thing's ripped!" I was going to have to wear my glasses. Putting down the contact box I grabbed my glasses and slammed them onto my face. "MA!" I bellowed opening the bathroom door.

"Yes Abs?"

"My contacts ripped, I need some new ones!" I ran from the bathroom and back into my room grabbing my bag with a pen, a notebook and other random school supplies. Before running back into the bathroom and grabbing my shoes.

"Okay! I do that today. Hurry up! You're going to be late!"

"I'm driving, I'll never be late." I grinned as I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen Judy and Ron were sitting there eating a big breakfast. Frowning I grabbed a piece of toast, then continued my mad dash around the house. "Bye Daddy! Ma, I'll see you when I get home!" I headed for the door.

"Abbi," Ron said from behind me I turned, "keys." He chucked Sam's car keys, my wallet and a pink lip gloss at me. "Car's in the garage be nice to it." I nodded almost rolling my eyes. I was nice to every car. "Don't forget," I glanced back, "you told Andy you'd give him a ride."

"Oh thanks Daddy! You always know what I need. And I remembered Andy I'm going to pick him up. Love ya, I have to go now. Bye!" I spun on my heel and headed out the door.

_**

* * *

**_

"No way, Abbi!" I smirked at Andy who'd climbed into Sam's car. He's black and blond hair sticking out in every direction. "A Camaro? You're dad got you a flippin' Camaro?" I nodded threw the car into gear and drove towards the school.

"Andy," I peeked over at him. "What's up?" I noticed the purple bruise growing on his cheek. "Did Dan hit you again?"

"Naw, I ran into the bathroom door on my way out." Andy said his voice cracking as he faked a smiled.

"Andrew Novelus, I may not have known you very long, but I do know when you are lying to me. Did Dan hit you again?" I asked again biting out every word.

"Yes…" he blushed turning the bruise an odd sort of orange brown color. "But you can't tell anyone! Not even Sam."

"I haven't _met_Sam yet, how am I supposed to tell him that your mom's boyfriend beats you up for the most pathetic reasons on the planet!" He smiled a really genuine smile. I shook my head and continued driving towards the school.

As we turned in I blushed and wanted to duck my head. People were staring at me or maybe the car… Well probably both. I found a parking spot, got out and locked the doors as soon as Andy was out of the car. I tossed the keys into my bag, grabbed Andy's hand and head off for my first day of school…


	5. Chapter 4: Abbi's Coming to Town!

_**Hey another question,  
What should Abbi transform into?  
What car? I've got two in mind but I just wanted your thoughts!**_

_**Love ya guys!  
Review Please?**_

_**Optimus Prime's Little Girl**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Three: Abbi's Coming to Town!**_

"Hey Ratchet!" Sam smiled and waved at the mech who was working on one of the two halves of Jazz. Ratchet looked up and lifted his hand in greeting before turning back to his work. Sam glanced at the body of Jazz. The wiring and plating seemed to be the only problems but inside there was a whole other world in there.

No far from Ratchet was another work top Autobot sized piled high with Cybertronian weapons, some for the Autobots, some as replacements and others as spare parts. Over this pile of metal stood Ironhide. The black bot stopped his work completely to look at the human wandering through their base.

"Optimus is in the communications room, Sam," Ironhide said his voice gruff and a little harsh sounding.

"Thanks Ironhide. I have some news for everyone but I think that Optimus should be the first to hear it." Sam nodded and ran towards the room that Ironhide had indicated. "Optimus, Optimus!"

"Sam is there anything I can do for you?" Sam spun around and faced the red and blue Autobot leader.

"Holy mother of—" Sam growled, "Don't do that!" Optimus looked confused but didn't ask for clarification. "I have some news for you. I think this will boost your spirits." Optimus looked at Sam expectantly. "You know that girl you were talking about the other day?"

"Abbi Tims, Steelstrike." Optimus said nodding.

"Well, that's my sister! And she driving Bee up here so I can have my car back and I thought I'd bring her here to see her good old dad again." Optimus looked as if he was going to fall over. Ironhide and Ratchet who'd been standing by the door, barged in and started asking questions.

"How do you know?"

"Steelstrike is coming back?"

"What if she doesn't want to see Optimus?"

"HOW IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS DO YOU KNOW THIS?" bellowed Ratchet. Sam glanced over at the medical bot. Everyone looked to Sam as if hungry for this answer.

"I called my mom and asked her to have someone drive Bee back. She said that they already had it planned out and that my new sister would be driving up in two days to meet me and give Bee back." Sam smiled, "When I asked Ma her name she said her name is Abbi Tims…. So naturally I thought of you and knew that I had to tell you."

Optimus' face plates were screwed up in a look of worry, happiness, and utter horror. "So, my daughter is your sister?" Sam nodded his head wildly, his hair flapping into his eyes. "Well," Optimus looked to Ratchet and then to Ironhide who both nodded, looking around the room he noticed Arcee who smiled and nodded also. "Bring her here—"

"YES!" Sam yelled and ran from the room.

"But don't tell her anything." Optimus muttered seconds too late as Sam was out of the room and gone.


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting My Brother

_**Hey guys!**_

**_Thanks for reviewing and reading!_**

**_Love ya_**

**_Optimus Prime's Little Girl_**

* * *

_**Chapter Five: Meeting My Brother…**_

_**Abbi's POV**_

You know, I've had my fair share of embarrassing/awkward moments. None as awkward as this very moment, but still awkward and embarrassing enough for me to know exactly how they feel and how to get out of them.

I bet you also know those strange conversations you, your mom and your brother's girlfriend have. Convincing you to go do something. Only to have that something blow up in your face and become one of the most awkward moments in history.

So here's my long story short…. Sam called Judy, wanting his car back. I was picked to drive the car down to the college and of course meet Sam and then fly or drive back with Sam. However, Judy's plan didn't work out the way any of us thought it would.

That is how I got here. I watching the guys look at me as if I was fresh meat to fight over. The girls give me the classic, 'go to hell before I drag you there,' look and the teachers just roll their eyes; as I stood in the hallway of Sam's college dorm, with the keys to Sam's Camaro in hand, hoping that this was the right room. I flinched as another college boy walked pasted me, wolf whistling as he went. I spun round to glare at the guy, who'd stopped to wave and smile.

"What I otta do to you," I growled under my breath almost wishing that he would turn around and say something to me. But he didn't so I turned and face the door, pulling on my blue shirt and pushing my glasses back into place. **_(Outfit on profile!)_**

Pounding on the rough old wood door, I rehearsed what I would say when that door was opened. Nothing happened. Maybe they were still in class and I won't have to meet Sam right now. But my hopes were dashed as the door slowly opened revealing a young guy with curly brown hair, dark tan skin and brown almost black eyes.

"How can I help you?" He asked his voice soft and smooth as if he was trying to be sexy. Key word _**trying**_. This was defiantly not Sam, and probably not a close friend either.

"Is Sam here?" I asked bluntly. _**'Let's get to business. I don't wanna be here longer than necessary,'**_ I thought to myself darkly. He studied me. His eyes roaming over my face and torso in a matter of seconds. One might think that he was judging a dog in a dog show.

"Sam who?" he asked all smooth and sexy talk gone from his voice.

"Witwicky?" I asked confused and put off by his eyes. Those very very creepy eyes. I harldy ever get creeped out. But man, this guy was doin' a mighty fine job at giving me the creeps!

"He's out at class, you know? So maybe you and me could spend some time getting to know each other. We could go get food and then come back. Sam should be back by then." I shook my head. No way was I going anywhere with this creeper!

"I really need to talk to Sam…please." I said softly turning on my charm as well. I might as well flirt my way to Sam rather than argue.

"Umm… Sure, I, yeah. He'll…" he trailed of as I stepped closer and put a hand on his chest. "Sam… is…"

"Leo? Where are—Who's at the door?" another voice asked followed by footsteps and the door opening wider to show another young man. This one however I recognized his face. Judy had his pictures all over the house. I glanced over this new guy once more.

"SAM!" I shouted, he nodded, a little shocked that I knew his name. "I'm your sister—,"

"Abbi Tims, right?" My turn to nod, "Yeah Ma told me all about you." I grinned, that was to be expected. Judy spent hours talking to me about Sam. So she must have done the same thing with Sam while she was on the phone with him.

"Dude!" Leo bellowed making both of us jump and then look at him, " This chick, this extremely _**hot**_ chick is your sister!" Sam nodded. "That's just wrong! Why does fate have to be so cruel to me?" Leo looked as if her was going to pull off one of those classic yet extremely cheesy dramatic movies scenes by falling to his knees and screaming, 'NO' at the top of his lungs.

"What's so bad with her being my sister?" Sam asked and I chuckled. The exact same question I was thinking.

"I was totally diggin' her! As in take her on a date…movies dinner stuff like that! A little of the classic 'Leo' Charm and then I could get her in my bed!" he wailed and I blushed, "but now I can't! She's your sister! I can't date your sister! That would be the biggest mistake of my life!" he looked like he was going to cry. What is wrong with this boy?

"Really Leo? And what makes you think that _**her**_ would fall for you, love you and the just tell you sweep _**her**_ off _**her**_ feet; when **_her _**feet are more than capable of taking care of **_her_**, and end up in _**your**_ bed?" I asked rolling my eyes. He just smiled at me knowingly.

"Because you're hot and so am I. We'd make a perfect couple, you know? And you're just another hot girl. They always end up with me. There's never a way around it. You'll just have to accept that you're mine. No boy can have you but me." he said smiling even bigger. There was a pause not just any pause but everything that had been said in the last two minutes came sinking in. I frown this was not going the way I thought it would this is really bad…

"Leo, shut up! And pull your head out of you pants and grow up!" Leo turned to glare at Sam who'd stepped forward and wrapped an arm around me, "It's okay, he's just being rude." I held out the keys Sam and smiled at him. He nodded and said to Leo, "Leo, what would Optimus say if he found out? Hitting on the _**only**_ Prime daughter like that?"

I froze.

Time froze.

The universe itself froze.

That name…..

Optimus


	7. Chapter 6: You're Kiddng, Right?

_**Hey guys!**_

**_Thanks for reading enjoy! I'm still working on the  
car! if yo have any ideas send them to me!  
I won't be able to update for a while because I'm  
going on vaction... Sorry!_**

**_Love ya all!_**

**_Optimus Prime's Little Girl_**

_**Chapter Six: You're Kidding, Right?**_

_**Abbi's POV**_

I stared at Sam, mouth slightly ajar and brain totally dysfunctional. That name…Optimus. How did Sam know about the male Autobot from my dreams? Why did he know about him? _**'The **_only_** Prime'**_. A Prime, Optimus Prime? Why did I know that—?

Flashes of my dreams flitted through my brain. _**'A black and blue sky with puke green clouds… the screams of other younglings and hatchling as they were being branded…The feeling of burning metal on the femme bot's left hip, all the while her right shoulder blazed in pain…'**_

I gasped clutching at my shoulder as it burned in pain. More dreams came rushing into me. _**'Two adult bots staring at the youngling as she ran around chasing after the glowing dots…Two bots walking down a path hand in hand, their face plates cover with grins…the door opening and gentle arms wrapping around her as the youngling sobbed without tears…**_ "Daddy where is she? Where's Mom?"

I felt my nose smart. Those couldn't be dreams. They were real. I could feel the pain in my heart as I remembered how my mother left me. I knew that name Optimus Prime. I all needed to do was speak to this robot and everything would fall into place.

"Abbi?" I glanced up at Sam who looked sick, "Are you okay? You look like you're gonna pass out."

"Sam, I'm fine. You however look sick and I think you should lie down." I smiled reassuringly at him. He shook his head and then looked at me again. I realized my hand was still holding my shoulder in a death gripm, _**and**_ Leo was still with us, _**and**_ that we were still in the dorm hallway. Sam grabbed me by the shoulders and shoved into the room.

It was simple and yet covered with clothes, books, blankets, shoes, kitten calendars and the walls covered with band posters, girls practically naked, and a couple pictures of European sports cars. I turned to look at the two boys who were now gawking at my bare shoulder. My right shoulder. The one that had been in pain.

"What?" I looked at my shoulder. "What the hell is this!" I yelped pointing to a newly found tattoo on my shoulder. It was a strange little robot face. It looked like a mask of sorts, only on my shoulder, with a triangular face and eyes. The whole tattoo was red and purple. It sent chills down my back just looking at it.

"Decepticon." Sam whispered. That too sent chills down my back and made me want to curl into a ball. It was like a Jewish child hearing the word Nazi during World War II but this time it was me reading about it in the history books, it was me feeling that fear.

"Sam? I didn't do this. It just happened… What is a Decepticon? How do you—?"

"We need to get you to Optimus, now, and fast." Sam grabbed my hand, taking the keys and dragged me out the door and back down the hallway out to the parking lot. Leo was yelling at Sam to wait for him, but Sam did nothing to stopping his pace.

"Sam, wait up, dude! Please! Just one more time!" Sam turned and glared at Leo before rolling his eyes and opening the door to his car. Leo climbed into the back as Sam shoved me into the front seat and told me put on the seat belt and hold on.

"Bee, drive. Back to Optimus and step on it." He put the key in the ignition, put on his seat belt and then just sat there. The car jumped to life, and spun out of control as it turned and accelerated out of the parking lot.

_**

* * *

**_

We drove for almost three hours before we pulled up to a warehouse with a few military vehicles in the lot and about three or four normal cars. The doors to the warehouse were open and rather inviting. The car, 'Bee' as Sam had called it, drove into the warehouse and stopped.

"Let's get out and go find your dad, Abbi." I nodded to numb to care. As we walked I studied my surroundings. I noticed the size of many of the work tops and the different metals they were piled high with. "Optimus! Abbi's here! And we have a problem!" Sam bellowed. His voice echoed through the room. The loud crunch of moving metal caught my ear and I turned to see Sam's Camaro stand up! Into a robot.

"Leo, please tell I'm dreaming!"

"You're not, sorry sweets." He frowned at me as I watched the robot kneel down and 'talk' to Sam. I say it like that because it seemed to me that Sam was doing the talking not the robot.

"Samuel Witwicky, I told you not to tell her anything before talking to me." A deep voice filled the room from behind me. "If Steelstrike has any problems involving her change back to normal, it will fall on your shoulders."

I slowly I inched my way around, almost afraid of what I might see. There stood the Autobot from my dreams…memories.

"Daddy?"


	8. Chapter 7: Steelstrike or Abbi?

_**Hiya!**_

**_Thanks for reading! REVIEW!_**

**_Optimus Prime's Little Girl_**_**Chapter Seven: Steelstrike or Abbi?**_

* * *

**_Chapter Seven: Steelstrike or Abbi?_**

**_Abbi's POV_**

"Daddy?" the silence that filled the warehouse wasn't the most welcoming. I felt like I was being stalked by something. I noticed 5 other robots entering, silent as could be. "Daddy?" I asked again. Wishing that he would answer.

I looked up at my father. Or the man/robot/person that was supposedly my father. The red and blue armor just how I remembered it. The stern look on his face plates with the soft almost invisible laughter in his optics. I heard the soft 'whoosh' of air as Optimus took a 'breath'.

"Steel?" Optimus studied me. He looked crushed, yet at the same time, extremely happy. I nodded softly and watched as he knelt towards me, his hand outstretched with his palm face up. I glanced at Sam and Leo. Leo literally looked green. And Sam looked worried and like he was about to cry.

Leo elbowed me, pushing me towards Optimus' hand. Stumbling and really dazed I land on his hand, (not on my face luckily). He lifted his hand towards his face. The over whelming sense of vertigo attacked me as I looked back towards the ground. A good 25 maybe 23 ft. below me.

"What is this?" Optimus took his other hand and gently touched the cool metal to my new found tattoo on my right shoulder. This was followed by more awkward and strange silence. With the occasional hiss from the robots' armor.

"Like I should know?" I snapped finally feeling something other than shock. Annoyance, hurt and confusion. "I was standing in the hallway in front of Sam dorm talking to him and his jerk of a roommate when I had a 'flash back'," I used my fingers to make the quotes in the air, "It was about my parents…"

"Which parents? Your earth parents?" A yellow robot asked stepping towards me and Optimus.

"Yes," I growled sarcastically, "No. It was about Cybertron." Everything stopped as soon as I said that. More memories….

'_**Steel, I thought I told you to stay home on Cybertron!' the tall Mech growled at the Femme gruffly. She rolled her optics and shook her head stepping into the line with the others.  
'No, Optimus,' she said just as harsh, 'Megatron is killing everything, one and object than moves and thinks.' Optimus shook his head at the youngling.  
'Fine, but you do as I say. Is that understood?' he asked the silver robot.**_

I let out a choked sob. Now my hip was hurting, my left hip. Lifting up my shirt to reveal my hip I saw the same mark Sam's car has on its steering wheel. "That's Autobot." The same yellow Mech said stand extremely close…Too close for my liking.

"What did you see when you're shoulder started to hurt youngling?" A new voice, a voice I knew but still a new voice asked. I pivoted on the hand and noticed that 5 or 6 other Mechs were in the hanger with us. The one who'd asked me the question was a yellow, medic.

"Nothing that concerns you." I snapped at him. Optimus frowned at me. A look that plainly stated that I should be a little more 'polite' to those I've not 'met' yet. "I told you already, I was reliving memories about Cybertron and my parents."

I glanced back at the yellow bot and realized I knew his name…Ratchet. And the black Mech standing behind him was Ironhide. The twins, Mudflap and Skids, and Sideswipe all prim and holier than thou. And then there's the girls, Arcee and her sisters, Flareup and Chromia. All of them close enough to be family. I turned almost all the way around on Optimus' hand to see Sam's yellow Camaro.

"Bee," I whispered, and my best friend/ crush of a life time, smile at me.


	9. Chapter 8: Human VS Robot

_**Hey guys! **_

**_ENJOY_**

**_Love ya!_**

**_O. P. L. G._**_**Really? Human VS Robot?**_

* * *

**_Really? Human VS Robot?_**

**_Abbi's POV_**

"God Leo! You are such a freakin' sissy!" I yelled punching Leo in his shoulder. He just frowned, rubbing the spot and continued glaring at the Twins. They were giving him crap about life the universe and everything. (By the way, according to Optimus the answer is NOT 42). Apparently when the whole Egypt thing took place, the Twins took a liking to picking on Leo. How did he respond? With MORE whining! Did that give the Twins the right to pick on him? (I'd say yes but then Daddy would get mad at me.) No…

I was stuck here alone with Leo, the Twins: Mudflap and Skids with half of Jazz's body, while Daddy wnet with Ironhide, Ratchet and Acree and her sisters to find another spark for both myself and Jazz. Why I need one I have no idea… I know that I already have a Spark so getting me another would be sorta pointless.

"Leo you just mad cause you don't got no girlfriend!" Skids laughed. I shook my head. Where was Bee when you needed him? Oh yeah that's right on his way back to the college with Sam in tow. So when did they leave Leo? Or are they going somewhere else?

Just then my phone rang pulling it out I smile as I noticed that the caller ID was unknown. It was one of the Auto Bots. (They have no number).

Opening it, I lifted up to my ear and asked, "Hello?"

"Hey Abs!" Sam's voice filled the earpiece.

"Sammy!" I grinned and walked a few paces away from the Twins, so I could hear better

"On our way back to the base. I called Ma and Dad." He paused waiting to see if I had anything to say, "I told them that Bee transformed in front of you so we took you to see Optimus and the others, so he could 'tell' about them."

"Okay," I said nodding my head, "That sounds fine."

"Yo, freak child!" I lifted an eyebrow and turned back to the twins, Mudflap with his faceplates screwed up in shock, his mouth plates forming an 'o'. Skids looking all confident, with his hands on his hips. "Yeah, you!" I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"What?" I growled. They both shrunk back and their optics widened.

"Was that one of the twins?" a rough robotic voice asked from the other side of the phone. A voice that brought tingles to my stomach and my heart…Spark…insides flutter. It was Bee. I hadn't heard his voice since the accident. I was with him when it happened. It was partly my fault that it happened in the first place.

"Yeah Bee, it was. Their just being asses I can take care of them." Watching them closely as the poked Leo in the back of the head. "Really, I can. I just want you two to hurry home. Please?"

"Sure!" Sam laughed and I heard and engine rev, "we'll be back soon. With how Bee is driving maybe 5-10 minutes."

"Kay, love you guys. Bye." I snapped shut my phone and grinned. Bumblebee would be here in a matter of minutes. More tingles and flutters in my insides. "Boys!" I shouted getting the 3 males attention, 2 robots and 1 human. "Sam and Bee are on their way back. Optimus said he'd only be 4 hours it's been 3 I'd like it if you guys would buck up and be polite to each other 'til he gets back!" I gave them my best crooked grin before walking away.

I as I walked through the hangers I realized that this would be the last time I'd see this as a human. Because when Optimus got back with Ratchet they would have the two extra Sparks and that would be the end of my being human. The end of Abbi Tims Witwicky. The end of one story…but the start of another. Of Steelstrike Prime.

I shivered as I thought of my name. My name. A name I had forgotten. Jeez I must sound like a psycho. Talking about names and all. But still I couldn't get over being human. How long had I been here? As a human? Hmm….

"Hey!" I jumped and bit back a scream. Looking up from the ground I saw my brother and my friend standing there. "What you thinking about?"

"Being human," I whispered, "I don't really want to change back." I noticed Bee's frown. I realized that I should clarify why I don't want to be a robot. "I want to have a family."

"You will! You'll have your dad and the team! They'll be your brothers and sisters!" Sam smiled encouragingly. I shook my head.

"No, I want Mom and Dad. And you, Sam! I want to eat and drink, and dream. I want to stay up late and be able to know that I'm TIRED because I was up too late! I want to see skin on my body see the smile on my face! A face! Not faceplates." Bee looked crushed. I wonder why.

"Steelstrike," my eyes widened. Daddy… "Is this really what you choose? To be human over being with me?" I bit my lip and noticed all of the other Autobots behind him along with soldiers. I stared openly at the soldiers. They were working hand in hand with these metal giants!

"Steel!" I looked up at my father, "Answer. Are you going to be human or be an Autobot?"

I touched the two tattoos and my hip and shoulder. "I'm going to stay…"


	10. Chapter 9:The Beginning All Over Again

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**O.P.L.G.**_

_**Previously:**_

"_**Steelstrike," my eyes widened. Daddy… "Is this really what you choose? To be human over being with me?" I bit my lip and noticed all of the other Autobots behind him along with soldiers. I stared openly at the soldiers. They were working hand in hand with these metal giants!**_

"_**Steel!" I looked up at my father, "Answer. Are you going to be human or be an Autobot?"**_

_**I touched the two tattoos and my hip and shoulder. "I'm going to stay…"**_

* * *

_**Chapter Nine: The Beginning All Over Again….**_

_**Abbi's POV**_

"I'm going to stay as… as… as," I glance around at everyone. Epps, Lennox, Daddy, Bee, Sam, Hide, and even Leo. I could stay human and miss out on the adventure of a life time. Forgetting the people around me eventually or do what my heart…spark (?) was telling me to do. And never leave from this place, never have to worry about being left behind.

"I want to be Steelstrike. I want to be home." I glanced up at Optimus, whose eyes seemed to twinkle a bit more than more. I nodded at him and glanced at my adoptive brother who smiled.

"Alrighty then," Ratchet said walking towards me. "Abbi, I'm going to strap you to the table. Don't fight please. It will make this a lot harder than it needs to be." Ratchet lifted me into his hand and carried me to the table he was speaking of. It was right next to the table with the two pieces of Jazz on it. I shivered.

He strapped me in and smiled gently before grabbing the matrix and sparks from Optimus. I frowned as I felt the air buzz as Ratchet approached with the two objects. My skin started tingling and I realized that if I tried I could slip right out from underneath the straps. My scalp was prickling and my ears ringing. I couldn't think. The only thing on my mind was the body of the youngling in my dreams the old me. Pain rippled down my spine and I started twitching.

Optimus step forward watching closely as I screamed, I was being torn in half. Stabbed with hot pokers, ripped into to shreds and zapped with electricity. My skin felt like it was being stripped from my body, looking down it kinda was. My skin was being spilt at metal parts grew and formed. My new/old-old body reforming replacing the human body. Suddenly my memories flashed back to the pain as my bot body was forced down into the size and shape of a human. I shook my head and frowned trying to stop the next on coming scream as my back crack and I pasted out.

"Ratchet! You promised she would be okay! I can't believe that she off-lined!" Optimus bellowed, there was scuffling a yelp and then someone… something was touching me. Bolting up right I grabbed the thing only to let go in utter amazement my arms were metal with wiring and computer tech running up and down them with red cover plates on them.

The item that had been touching me was a scanner, A medical scanner held by Ratchet. Whose optics were wide was shock. "Steelstrike you were off-line I'm sorry I was trying to figure out what was going on with you."

"Bee." I said gruffly not quite used to the transition from human vocals to machine vocals (if you can even call them that). "I want to see Bee. I need to apologize to him." Optimus looked confused. And even more so, Ratchet. But they both nodded and Optimus walked over to me and helped me off the slab of metal I was lying on.

"Come on, slowly Steel," I nodded and took careful steps I could tell just by walking and standing up to my full height I was 17ft tall a foot shorter than BumbleBee. I could feel my faceplates more on their own even though I hadn't wanted to frown. Optimus noticed. "Thinking about Bee?" I nodded. "You used to love the Bot. Do you still?"

I shrugged. Not really knowing if I loved Bee. Were we spark mates? How close were we really? Memory tracks played behind my optics and I watch as high speed images flashed by. Walking in the complexes together. Laughter. Smiles. And then the accident. Watching in horror as the building blew to pieces with Jazz's spark sister inside. And the shrapnel smashing into Bee's throat.

Fear coiled in my system. My spark fluttered and I felt like I was walking to my death…

Just great!

NOT!


	11. Chapter 10: Time to Play THE GAME

_**Hey guys!**_

**_Sorry it's short and complicated! You'll understand soon!_**

**_Please review!_**

**_I don't own Transformers! Sorry._**

_**O.P.L.G.**_

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_**I shrugged. Not really knowing if I loved Bee. Were we spark mates? How close were we really? Memory tracks played behind my optics and I watch as high speed images flashed by. Walking in the complexes together. Laughter. Smiles. And then the accident. Watching in horror as the building blew to pieces with Jazz's spark sister inside. And the shrapnel smashing into Bee's throat.**_

_**Fear coiled in my system. My spark fluttered and I felt like I was walking to my death….**_

_**Chapter Ten: A Brand New Old Life….**_

_**Abbi's POV**_

I walked away from BumbleBee, our conversation still ringing in my audio processors. I never thought that this life would be this way of course than again I always knew that things were going to be off at some point. I frowned as Bee's words came back to me. _"I never blamed you, and neither did Jazz. He told me when we first hit Earth that he would have given the exact same order in the exact same way. You were thinking of others not just her. It's hard I know. But maybe 'Hide's right you need to just stay out of missions for right now. After what happened with Shadowslip."_

A frown contorted my faceplates. I sighed, and realized that things were going to change hugely once my father found out. He just wanted me to be his little hatchling still. His little Princess that he could watch after. But if Bee and I got involved? If Bee and I became Spark Mates? Oh my Primus! Life would become a whole hell of a lot worse.

My com-link started buzzing and I jumped slightly. Coming out of my thoughts, I scanned the signal. The incoming link was untraceable and unknown. Great and here's where I become someone completely different. Good-bye Daddy's little girl and Hello Decepitcon Bad Girl.

"Steel here." I whispered starting back towards my quarters. "What is it Master?" I murmured checking the hallways to make sure I was alone. No could ever know about this. This was a private conversation that only my father knew was going to happen.

"Ah, so the Princess lives! We were wondering if you'd live to see another day." Megatron's voice seemed to echo all around me.

"Yes, Master I do live to see another day. What is it that you need of me? I was hoping you would have wait awhile longer before contacting me so soon. I still need to gain Optimus's trust!" I growled smack the door button to my room door.

The door swooshed open, and I walked inside quickly shutting the door behind me. Turning to my computers I forwarded the link to my screens so I could see Megatron. "Ah, I was going to ask how goes your mission, little one. You see, I need you hurry after what happen with Optimus and the Fallen. It means once again I am in charge." I hissed I already knew the Fallen was dead I had a dream about his death. Funny how even as a Human I knew what was going all the time.

"Yes, Master I know that the Fallen is dead. I saw it. And heard about it from the boy, Samuel Witwicky." There was a long loud growled from Megatron who rubbed at his missing chunk of face angrily. "He was very excited once my marks came in. He just couldn't keep his mouth shut." I enjoyed annoying Megatron from a distance. One become he couldn't do anything til he found me. Two he could never find me the only thing he has that he could that with is my link code which can be changed easily and three, because he doesn't work straight angry.

"So I'm guessing you've heard all about our work in your… absence?" I nodded and he sighed, "Good," something dropped in the background and there was a loud string of curses that followed. "Starscream, you fool! Shut up! And sit there!" Megatron's temper was rising.

And Frag I'm glad I wasn't close by. "Sir, there is a problem though." I said getting Megatron's attention. He motioned for me to continue. "I've seemed lost some of my memory tracks. I need those back in order to complete this mission to the fullest." In reality I had all of my memory tracks but there had been a point when Megatron tried to take some of my tracks. So I needed to play along.

"Fine. You'll have to go out on a seeking mission so you can meet one of us to receive all of your tracks back."

"Thank you. I'll tell you when and where!" I nodded and smiled my faceplates hurting from the movement. "Steel signing off. Hail the Return of Cybertron."

I turned off my screen and looked around the room assigned to me. There wasn't much in the room but according to everyone, it was my job to decorate it. The one thing that was mine, that I'd just barely stuck in the room was my holo-picture of me and BumbleBee.

How could I do this? Double cross Megatron, while saying I'm double crossing Optimus. My processers began to ache from the stress. My spark hurt and I wanted to cry as Bee opened the door to my room. What was I going to do?


End file.
